User blog:Gametroller Prime/My New Game Idea
This was made using my knowledge and the Wikis. ::::::::: One Piece: Grand Line Conquest : Controls and Powers: Straw Hat Pirates: "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: Controls: X: Switch Technique Group Y: Interact B: Dodge A: Jump, (hold) Run RB: (hold) Block LB: Select Technique RT: Use Attack LT: Aim Up: Use Busoshoku Haki Down: Use Haoshoku Haki Right: Activate Gear Second Left: Activate Gear Third R3: Use Kenbunshoku Haki L3: Details: Monkey D. Luffy aka "Straw Hat" Luffy is the young, strong, confident and fearless pirate captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, one strongest crews in the world, and also one of the twelve pirates who make up "The Worst Generation". Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi, a Devil Fruit that makes the user's body rubber like. Powers and Abilities: His health bar of 1000 hit points by the start of the game. He also has a stamina bar which when he uses quick attacks it consumes a certain amount and drains when he uses a long attack or uses Gears. Running also uses stamina. He also has a willpower bar of 10000. If there isn't enough stamina to do an attack or it is completely depleted and if his health is depleted, the bar will go down by a certain amount and his health will go up. Gear First Techniques List: Gum Gum Pistol: Basic Attack. Luffy throws a punch at one enemy, knocking out a single basic enemy and knocking down any enemies behind them. Though it isn't as effective more powerful enemies (bosses) with strong durability. It can be charged up by holding the Attack button for longer distances with the same damage or more damage at a short distance. It is completely useless against Logia Users unless you add an enhancement. Gum Gum Bullet: Basic Attack. Luffy stretches his arm back far and snaps it back to deliver a poweful, short distance punch. You can add more damage by running. The non charged version of this move is more damaging than a non charged Gum Gum Pistol and on par with a half charged Gum Gum Pistol. It has the same weaknesses and strength as the Gum Pistol and also leaves you open for attacks. Gum Gum Bazooka: Strong Attack. Luffy stretches both arms back and hurls them forward striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, delivering a strong blow that sends a basic enemy and every other one behind them flying away if done at close range. If you at the ground, it creates a large explosion like effect that knocks down all enemies in the radius. It's twice as strong as a fully charged Gum Gum Bullet and leaves just as open. It can be even more powerful if you run towards the target. Gum Gum Gatling: Strong Attack. Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches. It covers a wide area and most basic enemies are incapable of dodging or blocking it though some bosses can do that. You jump to cover an even area by hitting enemies behind you. Gum Gum Cannon: Strong Attack. Luffy uses Gum Gum Gatling to charge up devistating attack similar to Gum Gum Bazooka. It is a precise blow that can hurt stronger enemies but takes away a bit of stamina. This a special attack that can be done a certain amount of time. Gum Gum Rifle: Gum Gum Whip: Gum Gum Stamp: Gum Gum Fireworks: Gum Gum Battle Axe: Gum Gum Submarine: Gum Gum Rocket: Gum Gum Scattergun: Gum Gum Mallet: Gum Gum Stamp Gatling: Gum Gum Bow Gun: Gum Gum Spear: Gum Gum Sickle: Gum Gum Balloon: Gum Gum Bell: Gum Gum Sheild: Gum Gum Ricochet: Gum Gum Storm: Gear Second Techniques List: Gear Third Techniques List: "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro: Controls: X: Attack Y: Interact B: Dodge A: Jump, (hold) Run RB: (hold) Block, (with A) Roll LB: Attack Select RT: Scroll Styles, (with LT) Activate Kyutoryu LT: Scroll Styles, (with RT) Activate Kyutoryu Up: Use Busoshoku Haki Down: Use Gorilla Right: Enhanced Attack Left: Use Blunt-Sharp side of swords R3: L3: Special Attacks: "Cat Burglar" Nami: Controls: X: Melee Attack Y: Special Attack B: Interact A: Jump, (hold) Run RB: (hold) Block, (with A) Dodge LB: Use Thunder Ball RT: Use Cool Ball LT: Use Heat Ball Up: Scroll Charges Down: Scroll Charges Right: Select Special Attack Left: Select Special Attack R3: Disconnect into three pieces, (with L3) Connect into one piece L3: Disconnect into two pieces, (with R3) Connect into one piece Powers: "Sniper God" Usopp: Controls: X: Y: Interact B: Cover, Roll A: Jump, Climb, (hold) Run RB: Block LB: Select Ammunition-Dial-Lie/Taunt-Misc-Hammer RT: Attack LT: Aim Up: Activate Sogeking pre-timskip Down: Use Misc-Use Lies/Taunts-Use Kuro Kabuto-Use Hammer Right: Use Misc-Use Lies/Taunts-Use Kuro Kabuto-Use Hammer Left: Use Misc-Use Lies/Taunts-Use Kuro Kabuto-Use Hammer R3: Zoom L3: Use Kenbunshoku Haki Powers: "Black Leg" Sanji: Controls: X: Primary Kick Y: Secondary Kick B: Roll A: Jump RB: (hold) Block LB: (tap) Sky Walk, (tap with LS) Dodge, (hold) Run RT: Select Kick Set, (with LT) Diable Jambe LT: Select Kick Set, (with RT) Diable Jambe Up: (with X) Collier Down: (with X) Cotelette Right: (with X) Epaule Left: (with X) R3: Use Kenbonshoku Haki L3: Powers: Tony Tony Chopper: Controls: X: Y: B: A: RB: LB: RT: Use Power LT: Aim Up: Down: Right: Left: R3: L3: Powers: "Devil Child" Nico Robin: Controls: X: Y: B: A: RB: LB: RT: Use Power LT: Aim Up: Down: Right: Left: R3: L3: Powers: "Cyborg" Franky: Controls: X: Melee Y: Interact B: (tap) Dodge, Cover A: (hold) Run RB: Use Secondary Abilty LB: Select Technique RT: Fire/Shoot LT: Aim Up: Switch Melee Down: Remove/Add Fist Skin pre-timeskip Right: Scroll Secondary Ability Left: Scroll Secondary Ability R3: L3: Powers: "Soul-King" Brook: Controls: X: Y: B: A: RB: LB: RT: Use Power LT: Aim Up: Down: Right: Left: R3: L3: Powers: Shichibukai (Warlords of the Sea) Pre-Timeskip: Bartholemew Kuma Crocodile Gecko Moriah Donquixote Doflamingo Dracule Mihawk Jinbe Boa Hancock Marines Headquarters Pre-Timeskip: Fleet Admiral Sengoku Admiral Akainu Admiral Aokiji Admiral Kizaru Vice Admiral Garp Captain Smoker Ensign Tashigi Lieutenant Coby Lieutenant Helmeppo'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts